Perbincangan di Tepi Danau
by TauHumba
Summary: Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy berbicara di tepi danau setelah kemenangan Hogwarts. Dramione untuk degrangefoy


**PERBINCANGAN DI TEPI DANAU**

**Fanfic ini di request oleh degrangefoy ;p**

**Disclaimer: JK. Rowling.**

Hermione Granger berjalan perlahan keluar dari kastil Hogwarts menuju ke danau. Dia baru saja keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah bersama Harry dan Ron. Harry, yang telah menguatkan diri untuk memusnahkan tongkat sihir Elder itu, langsung berjalan menuju kamar anak-anak laki-laki di menara Gryffindor. Sedangkan, Ron, yang merasa sangat sedih karena kematian Fred mengatakan akan ke Aula Besar untuk bertemu keluarganya. Hermione terus berjalan hingga tiba di tepi danau. Di danau itu cumi-cumi raksasa sedang menghangatkan diri di bawah di bawah sinar matahari musim semi. Di bawah danau, manusia duyung sedang bernyanyi merayakan kemenangan. Kemenangan Hogwarts. kemenangan mereka semua dari penyihir hitam Voldemort. Voldemort telah ditaklukkan dan mereka semua bebas.

Hermione mengerjapkan mata dan membiarkan airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kemenangan ini diperoleh dengan susah payah, dengan tangis dan airmata, dengan kesedihan dan ratapan, dengan siksaan dan penderitaan yang dasyat, juga keberanian. Keberanian mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu, keberanian mereka untuk menyusup ke kementrian sihir, keberanian mereka untuk bertahan hidup di hutan selama berbulan-bulan, dan keberanian mereka untuk menghadapi kematian. Kematian yang memantau, mengincar sisi lemah mereka, menunggu saatnya untuk datang mencabut nyawa mereka.

Dia meringis ketika menyentuh lengannya yang terluka, bekas siksaan yang dialaminya di Malfoy Manor. Bekas kutukan Cruciatus. Kutukan Cruciatus adalah cara penyiksaan yang sangat efektif. Kau tidak perlu lagi pisau untuk menyiksa kalau kau tahu kutukan Cruciatus. Kutukan itu membuatnya sangan tersiksa. Saat itu dia ingin Bellatrix Lestrange membunuhnya saja dari pada mengalami siksaan yang tiada akhir. Dari pada mengalami siksaan panjang yang mengerikan.

Ronald Weasley adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Saat mendengar suara Ron dari ruang bawah tanah Manor, dia tahu inilah saatnya, dia bisa selamat. Kalau dia bisa mendengar suara Ron dari ruang bawah tanah, berarti Ron juga bisa mendengar suaranya. Karena itu dia meneriakkan tiupan itu, tipuan yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Moral mengatakan padanya untuk tidak berbohong, tapi kebohongan itu menyelamatkannya, menyelamatkan mereka semua.

Hermione mendengar langkah-langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Draco Malfoy, Pelahap Maut, orang yang menurunkan tangan pertama kali pada Dumbledore. Malfoy berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Malfoy, dengan rambut pirang-putih dan mata abu-abu, memandang Hermione. Hermione tidak ingin bicara saat ini. Dia tidak ingin bicara dengan siapun, apalagi dengan Draco Malfoy. Cowok yang mengabiskan waktunya untuk menghina dia, Ron dan Harry selama enam tahun ini. Hermione menggelengkan kepala dan memandang danau. Malfoy rupanya juga tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Dia memandang danau dan mengabaikan Hermione.

Mereka berdiri memandang danau dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanyalah desiran angin musim semi yang menyusup di rerumputan. Hermione memandang Malfoy dengan teliti. Wajahnya yang pucat bercahaya tertimpa matahari musim dingin, ada lebam berwarna biru di bawah matanya akibat hantaman Ron, saat mereka akan ke Shrieking Shades. Hermione merasakan airmatanya mengalir lagi, dia merasa kasihan pada Malfoy dan keluarganya. Bagaimana mereka berusaha untuk hidupdemi orang yang dicintai. Keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga yang penuh cinta, cinta untuk mereka sendiri. Begitu cintanya sampai rela mengorbankan apapun untuk yang lain.

"Tidak perlu menangisi aku, Granger!" kata Malfoy memandang sesaat pada Hermione, kemudian memandang danau.

Hermione heran mengapa Malfoy bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Apakah selain Occlumens, dia juga Legilimens?

"Yeah, Granger! Aku Legilimens... Jadi tutup pikiranmu!"

Mereka terdiam lagi memandang danau.

"Maafkan aku!" kata Malfoy kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Malfoy. Semua telah berlalu bersama Voldemort. Kita semua bisa menjalani kehidupan kita lagi seperti dulu."

"Bagimu ada... Tapi bagi kami tidak ada kehidupan, Granger."

"Mengapa tidak ada... Bukankah sekarang kita semua bebas? Kita bisa hidup lagi, bisa bahagia lagi."

"Kami, Pelahap Maut sudah disiapkan tempat di Azkaban."

"Pelahap Maut karena terpaksa dan Pelahap Maut karena ingin sangatlah berbeda... Kamu aku masukkan pada kategori yang pertama."

"Pelahap Maut karena terpaksa?" kata Malfoy sambil tertawa.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak pernah berniat jadi Pelahap Maut. Tetapi karena kamu mencintai orang tuamu kamu mengorbankan dirimu untuk menjadi Pelahap Maut."

"Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu, Granger, tapi masyarakat sihir tidak mengenal dua kategori itu. Mereka hanya tahu dua kata, Pelahap Maut dan itu berarti kejahatan bagi mereka."

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan mengirimmu ke Azkaban, kalau mereka melakukannya, kita tidak akan berdiri disini dan berbincang-bincang dengan santai."

"Mungkin mereka menunggu saat yang tepat... sidang atau apa."

"Tidak... kalian pasti dibebaskan. Ibumu telah menyelamatkan Harry. Demi mengetahui tentang keberadaanmu dia menyelamatkan Harry."

"Benarkah?" tanya Malfoy kurang yakin.

"Benar... kita semua bisa bebas dan berbahagia... tidak ada lagi siksaan."

Malfoy memandang Hermione. "Maafkan aku!"

"Aku sudah bilang..."

"Bukan untuk itu..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk yang terjadi di rumahku... Maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu... Aku memang cocok ditempatkan di Slytherin, tempat para pengecut berkumpul."

"Jangan bicara begitu... Semua orang berubah... semua orang menuju kedewasaan. Ron adalah orang yang paling tidak percaya diri yang pernah ku tahu, tapi dia berubah. Selama masa-masa akhir perjalan kami, dia berubah menjadi laki-laki bukan anak laki-laki yang selalu bersembunyi dibawah ketidakpercayaan diri."

"Kamu bicara tentang Ron seolah kamu mengenalnya dengan baik."

"Yah, dia sahabat aku. Aku sudah mengenalnya selama enam tahun."

"Aku juga... kamu sudah mengenalku selam enam tahun."

"Yah, aku sudah mengenalmu selama enam tahun dan kamu juga berubah, Malfoy. Semakin dewasa. Kamu mau bicara denganku di luar sini tanpa menatapku sinis dan tanpa menghinaku. Itu merupakan suatu perubahan besar."

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu, mengapa aku mau bicara denganmu."

"Itu tandanya kamu telah dewasa, Malfoy... aku juga tidak mengusir dan memandang sinis padamu karena aku juga sudah dewasa."

"Kamu memang pandai berkata-kata, Granger!"

"Apa yang aku katakan adalah yang sebenarnya."

"Apakah kamu dan Weasley pacaran?" tanya Malfoy.

"Tidak!" jawab Hermione.

"Potter?"

"Tidak juga... Malfoy, buat kamu tanya tentang hubungan sosial aku?"

"Aku melihat kamu dan Weasley selalu bersama-sama..."

"Memang... dia adalah sahabat aku. Kami memang berciuman, tapi Ron tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu. Saat ini, kami semua masih diliputi kesedihan... Fred baru saja meninggal."

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Malfoy... Jangan coba menyalahkan dirimu untuk sesuatu yang tidak kamu lakukan."

"Benar..."

Mereka berdiam diri memandang danau lagi beberapa saat.

"Tadi aku melihatmu keluar dan aku mengikutimu." Kata Malfoy.

"Apa? Kamu sengaja mengikuti aku."

"Aku ingin minta maaf untuk semua yang aku lakukan padamu tahun-tahun lalu. Aku memanggilmu 'Darah Lumpur' dan menghinamu dengan berbagai hinaan yang menyakitkan."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Malfoy."

"Mengapa kau memaafkanku begitu saja."

"Karena aku percaya padamu... aku percaya kamu minta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Katakan saja..."

"Aku selama ini selalu mengagumimu..."

"Apa?"

"Aku juga sebenarnya heran, mengapa aku mengagumi cewek Muggle sepertimu, tapi benar-benar orang yang pantas dikagumi."

"Oh, terima kasih!" kata Hermione bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kamu selalu menjadi sahabat terbaik bagi Harry dan Ron, kamu selalu ada bersama mereka dan hal itu... hal itu membuatku cemburu."

"Hah?"

"Aku sakit, karena itu aku berniat menyakitimu juga agar kamu bisa merasakan sakit yang kurasakan."

"Apa?"

"Setelah aku semakin dewasa dan mengerti, aku baru menyadari bahwa perasaan itu adalah cinta... Aku mencintaimu... Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri karena itu."

"Apa? Kamu mencintai aku?"

"Yeah..." kata Malfoy, berjalan mendekati Hermione dan memberikan ciuman panjang dibibir.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu kalau kamu membutuhkan aku..." katanya pada Hermione. "Kalau Ronald Weasley menyakitimu... datanglah padaku..."

Hermione memandang Malfoy dengan terpana, ketika Malfoy berjalan meninggalkannya di tepi danau dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**Riwa Rambu **


End file.
